sekirei_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekirei
Sekirei Plan The Sekirei Plan (鶺鴒計画, Sekirei Keikaku), previously called S-Plan, was to protect the "sleeping birds" (sleeping Sekirei) safe from the attacking international army attacking Kamikura Island. But now it turned into a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition developed by Minaka Hiroto the CEO of MBI. In the First Stage Sekirei are freed and must find their Ashikabi for winging. This stage ended when 90% of the Sekirei had been winged. The second stage the city becomes a closed, and no Sekirei and Ashikabi can leave. The Ashikabi must also wing the remaining 10% unwinged Sekirei. The third satge series of matches take place between the Ashikabi. The prize for the winner of the match is one of the Jinki. The purpose of this stage seems to be to test the bond between the Ashikabis and their Sekirei. Physiology The physiology of a Sekirei is similar to humans. They have similar requirements such as the need to eat food, drink water, and breathe oxygen. They are also also capable of reproducing with the human species; thousands of years in the past, some Sekirei were able to conceive offspring with their Ashikabi. Due to this, the genes of Sekirei, while recessive, are still carried by nearly half of the world's population. However, they also have a significant differences that set them apart from normal members of humanity. Many members of this group have greater strength, speed, and stamina than is possible for a normal human. The what is most important and unique for the Sekirei's is the Sekirei Core, the source of their power and very existence. Sekireis who lost their core cease to function. In order to terminate a Sekirei, a fixed amount of damage inflicted to her is needed or the Sekirei opponent needs to touch the Sekirei Crest and recite a spell (Norito). Then the Sekirei crest disappears and a Sekirei whose crest has disappeared can't function. The amount of damage a Sekirei received is categorized in 5 shutdown levels. Going from 1 - 5 (1 being the simple damage with 5 being the most serious), the more severe was the damage taken which caused the termination of the Sekirei. As long as terminated Sekirei don't approach their 'Death' as living creatures, they can be put to sleep after special surgery according to the termination level. After that they are sent to a special facility, their body still alive. But a living body doesn't mean the Sekirei isn't dead, the loss of the Sekirei crest equals death for a Sekirei. The only hope to fix this "broken bonds" is in the last remaining Ashikabi and the Jinki. Battle Abilities & Rules Sekirei have a strong ability called a Norito. To utilize this, they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite a prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Noritos and prayers. Multiple Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few Ashikabi possess more than one Sekirei. An important rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei is terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the body. It was shown in the manga that if a Sekirei doesn't follow this rule and refuses to show her respect to the loser other Sekirei might try to punish her. The reward for the last remaining Sekirei of the game (Sekirei Plan) is that the Sekirei can be with their favorite person (Ashikabi) forever Category:Sekirei